


Atom Bomb, Baby

by FedoraKing24, Sidtrap1987



Category: Fallout 76
Genre: Don't Even Know Why He Wrote It, F/F, Gags, I Feel The Need To Stress That, One-Shot, Random Thing Written By FedoraKing24, Smut, Straight Jackets Are Absolutely NOT A Fetish of FedoraKing24's, Straight jackets, Threesome - F/F/F, no beta we die like men, this is where the fun begins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25944442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FedoraKing24/pseuds/FedoraKing24, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidtrap1987/pseuds/Sidtrap1987
Relationships: Sofia/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Atom Bomb, Baby

3rd P.O.V

** November 11, 2103 **

The former Vault 76 dweller Eleanor, hangs out with her astronaut girlfriend Sofia at her C.A.M.P. site, located close to Aaronholt Homestead. 

Sofia says, "I'm not in the mood to play Atomic Command. I want to pleasure you and for you to pleasure me. If you're up for it, that is."

The blue-haired woman grins, saying, "I'm always down for a good fuck. However, I want to know what you have in mind for this screw."

Sofia devilishly grins and opens a duffle bag, revealing two straight jackets, two ball gags, and two strap-on dildos, showing the contents to her girlfriend. Eleanor's emerald green eyes widen at the sight of them, immediately getting the idea for what Sofia has planned for her. 

Grinning, she says, "I've got no objections to this. After all, I am yours and you are mine. So who's getting screwed first?"

A woman with short purple hair and blue eyes walks down to the first floor, saying, "I think it should be Eleanor first, then Sofia."

The two suddenly look at the woman, completely startled by her voice. They say at the same time, "J-Juniper!?"

Juniper smiles, saying, "The one and only."

Eleanor then asks, "I thought you were out hunting. How much of that did you hear?"

Grinning deeply, she replies, "Oh, I heard everything. And about hunting, I was going to but decided against it. Besides, you're both going to need my help to get into the straight jackets at the same time. After all, what are friends for?"

The astronaut looks towards Eleanor, who has a shit-eating grin spread across her face, before saying, "Let's get started."

Eleanor strips off her Charleston Riot Gear and places her Riot Gear helmet onto the floor, while Sofia unzips her astronaut suit, setting it onto the floor. Once fully unclothed, Juniper buckles them into the straight jackets, before placing a ball gag in Eleanor's mouth and a ball gag around Sofia's neck. Setting them onto one of the beds, she affixes the harnesses around their waists, fastening them in nice and tight. 

Sofia then says in a sensual sounding voice, "Lie down, my beloved."

Eleanor obeys her command, lying down on her back. Juniper then adjusts Eleanor's strap on, positioning it so that Sofia can stick her fake member into Eleanor's entrance. Getting into position, the astronaut asks, "Are you ready?"

Eleanor nods her head, and Sofia thrusts her hips in one movement, entering her in one motion. Eleanor lets out a muffled moan of enjoyment, while Sofia immediately begins thrusting into her. 

Her harsh and fast thrusts continue on for several minutes, as Eleanor's muffled moans get louder and louder, to the point where the euphoria from the intimate act is driving her insane. With one final muffled cry, she reaches her climax, orgasming all over Sofia's fake member. Juniper then pulls Eleanor's ball gag down to her neck, allowing her to speak and catch her breath. As she takes a few minutes to catch her much needed breath, Sofia pulls out of her blue-haired girlfriend, saying, "You can clean it off with your mouth after you screw me."

Juniper then takes the ball gag and places it in Sofia's mouth, while Eleanor gets off of the bed, allowing Sofia to lie down on her back. Eleanor grins, saying, "Now I get to screw an astronaut."

Eleanor sticks her fake male rod into Sofia's warm cavern, awaiting her reaction. Sofia doesn't let out a moan, rather exhaling through her nose heavily. The former Vault Dweller begins thrusting back and forth, her movements accelerating in the process, the speed growing faster and faster. Sofia begins to let out muffled moans through the gag in her mouth, no longer able to hold back her sounds. 

The lovemaking continues for about three minutes, until Sofia finally lets out a muffled cry, orgasming all over her lover's fake member. Pulling out of Sofia, Juniper takes the ball gag out of Sofia's mouth, allowing her to speak. 

Sofia grins, saying, "I'll clean your cock and you'll clean mine."

Eleanor gets on top of Sofia and places her cum-covered fake cock in the astronaut's mouth, while Eleanor sucks on the astronaut's fake cum-covered cock. Both of the lesbians suck each other's fake members off for a long time, while Juniper rubs herself, getting off to watching the two of them. The only sounds she makes are heavy exhales of air through her nose, staying very quiet. With a long and heavy exhale, she releases her load, unleashing her pent up lust. 

Eleanor gets off of Sofia, swallowing the sweet-tasting fluid in her mouth, before lying down on the bed next to Sofia. Both of them look deeply into each other's eyes, and they say at the same time, "I love you."

The two lesbians then pass out on the bed, while Juniper uses toilet paper to clean the insides of her thighs from her climax, watching as her partners pass out with exhaustion. After cleaning herself off, she changes into torn sweat pants and a ragged black t-shirt, before heading to the bed next to them. She mutters to herself, "Next time, I'll have them fuck me like they did today. Next time."


End file.
